Too much loving
by blackknight291
Summary: Sometimes,loving can be too much of a burden failing to see both parties' side... 1827


Title: Too Much Loving

Disclaimer: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does.

A/N: Don't like BL? Don't read. You have been warned.

Genre: General, Romance, BL, Shounen Ai, Hurt/Comfort

Character Note: Tsunayoshi, Hibari, Yamamoto, Reborn (advance info: appearance would be in his real form, not the baby form.)

Pairing: HibaTsu/ 1827

"Oof!" Tsunayoshi bumps onto something raised his head; his eyes fell on the person he didn't want to meet so early in the morning – the prefect, Hibari Kyouya. His muscles tensed, knew what will come to him at the sudden encounter especially as a late comer. He closed his eyes hoping it would be over as he stood still ready to receive the punishment the prefect usually gives. One second, two second over a minute had passed the biting to death did not come.

"How many times have you come to school late?" Hibari coldly asked eyeing Tsunayoshi before him. He had memorized the name of the brunette after the repetitive offense and the recent events around the school. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

'_HIIIEEE!'_ Tsunayoshi panicked, knew something worst might be coming his way as the prefect name him. He wonders why it was him that must encounter the prefect Hibari Kyouya again and again in his arrival to school especially on his tardy days. He had lost count on all the punishments he receives and had to do at the prefect's command.

"Are you asking to be punished?" Hibari growls frowning at the brunette; he had lost patience to the frequent tardiness from Tsunayoshi. He sighs then grins as he suddenly came up with something. "I will leave you alone for today." "Eh?" Tsunayoshi stares at Hibari stunned to hear the words, that the prefect had actually decided t leave him alone. "You will receive a special punishment directly from me." the prefect continues.

Tsunayoshi felt a chill seeing Hibari's smile; he knew that something dangerous might happen, accepted that the prefect was not throwing a threat but a fact.

"Now go!" Hibari commanded. "Before I change my mind."

Tsunayoshi dashed away at Hibari's command running into the school building wondering what he would do especially in the absence of Reborn – his personal alarm clock. He couldn't possibly ask Gokudera or Yamamoto aware that he had come to rely too much on his friends. He needed to do it, alone and wake up early before he gets a chance to receive Hibari's so-called, SPECIAL PUNISHMENT.

Hibari watched as Tsunayoshi rush into the school building, aware that it would be an impossible task for the brunette to avoid getting tardy the next day.

The next morning. Hibari stood, had a wide smile feeling good that he wasn't disappointed by Tsunayoshi's tardiness AGAIN. He not seen Tsunayoshi pass the gate so he was confident that the brunette was only on the way to school. He stood looking forward to giving his punishment to the brunette herbivore.

Meanwhile, at that time, Tsunayoshi had just left the house cursing repeatedly for waking up late. He had no one else to blame but himself. The image of Hibari waiting for him at the school gate petrified him that he resolved into doing what he doesn't normally do, jump over the fence. He recalled a low fence, destroyed by someone he didn't know. _'It is my only way.' _He thought. He reached the path he is going to take, takes the jump only to land clumsily on top of the very person he didn't want to meet. _'HIIIIIIEEE! Hibari-san?' _

"I let you off yesterday, I can't do it today." Hibari smirks.

Tsunayoshi panics, though knew that an attempt to escape would only worsen his situation with Hibari. He will need to accept the punishment which the prefect would throw at him.

Hibari took Tsunayoshi into the committee office. He could tell the brunette was tense staying in the room with him. He should feel pleased to see the brunette herbivore to tremble in fear of him but he wasn't, rather it irked him. More so that he was feeling something he wouldn't normally feel, he wanted to confirm it at least. "Strip."

"What?" Tsunayoshi stares at the prefect stunned, wonders if he had heard wrong. He stares at the prefect sitting behind the desk wondering what exactly the prefect wants him to do.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want to repeat myself, herbivore." Hibari threw glare daggers at Tsunayoshi.

In a hurry, Tsunayoshi did as Hibari told much to his confusion at the order. He undressed himself clumsily at that while feeling the prefect's gaze locked on him making it harder and awkward for him to undress.

Hibari looks pleased at the sight of the brunette clumsily stripping before him. Tsunayoshi soon stood before him wearing only boxers. He silently stares at the small physique of the brunette as if savoring the chance he has. "Masturbate."

Again with a single command left Tsunayoshi gawking at Hibari. He couldn't believe what the prefect commanded him to do yet again. He gawks at the prefect in disbelief and shock.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Hibari scowls at the brunette.

'_So I heard right.'_ Tsunayoshi thought in panic. He was at lost what to do, but having heard the second line for confirmation he was obliged to do as the prefect commanded. He wasn't the type to do such a thing as masturbate so he did it a little clumsily while standing. He tried to ignore the intense gaze he felt from the prefect as he starts to masturbate in silence.

"I can't see." The prefect muttered. He startles Tsunayoshi by pushing the brunette onto the couch.

'_HIIIIEEEE!' _Tsunayoshi mentally panicked having Hibari close to him as he sat on the couch. He felt more awkward having the prefect to watch so close in his masturbation.

"Tsk…" Hibari suddenly pulled the boxer out of the way, practically removing it on the brunette.

Tsunayoshi obviously tried to oppose the force sensing something is wrong and something bad will happen, mainly to him if he allows Hibari to do as pleased. "Hibari-san." He called, fear in his voice. He receive a glare from Hibari, he got more in panic. Before he realize what is going on, Hibari had grabbed his half hard on and his mouth locked onto the prefect's. He tried to struggle free but couldn't feeling the prefect tighten grip on his half hard on. "Hnnn…" He tried hard to fight off the prefect; the prefect had started to interlace tongue with his'.

Hibari was pleased as he hears moans coming from the brunette as he kissed Tsunayoshi deep with tongue. By the time he had stopped, he had managed to send Tsunayoshi into daze. He bites Tsunayoshi on the shoulder only to bring back to sense the brunette.

'_Wha?'_ Tsunayoshi panicked realizing what situation he was in. Before he could do anything though, he met Hibari's gaze felt that he was falling into an abyss. He couldn't look away; there was something in Hibari's eyes that made him feel as if he were being sucked into it, made him weak. His resolve weakened, no longer fought as Hibari gave him another kiss. He allowed the prefect to do whatever to his body, at least until he felt something being force to enter his anus. His eyes widened in fear as he saw what Hibari was about to do. "HI… Ugh… Ngn…" Before he could cry to Hibari to stop, the prefect have plunge into him.

Hibari looked at the tear stained face of Tsunayoshi. Normally he would hate it, a weak looking expression but Tsunayoshi was different, he wanted to see the brunette's tear stained face. The brunette pants under him, knew that the brunette was in pain for suddenly entering; he ignored it as he chose to feast on the brunette. "Didn't I say this is your punishment?" He reminds with a grin.

"Ha… Ngn… Ugh… … Hi... Hiba… Stop… Guh… ha… … No… Ah… Hnn…" Tsunayoshi tried to tell Hibari to stop, but the prefect did not heed his plea, each thrust was painful for him to bear. And even if he could manage to form a single word, the prefect would instantly give him a deep kiss and whisper to his ear to shut up. He didn't give up trying to stop the prefect though. "Ugh… Ha… Sta… Stop…. Out… Take… Ugh… Ha… Hgn… It… Out…."

Hibari kept on going ignoring the brunette's crying plea. He pulled out from the brunette; let his cum out on Tsunayoshi's body. He was tired, though not as much as the brunette he topped.

Tsunayoshi drift between fainting and consciousness, he felt his body in great pain, his lower part aching from Hibari's roughness and elsewhere for Hibari had bitten him as if marking him.

Hibari saw as Tsunayoshi faints on his couch. He let the brunette sleep, realizing for the first time what he was feeling – that he had fallen in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi took his absence the very next day not only because of his fear of Hibari Kyouya but because of a teething fever. He was bedridden, his body aches. He tried to scrub off the bite marks that the prefect left on his body desperately hoping that the incident would be nothing more but a memory, though he knows better that it is impossible to forget.

"Tsuna you okay?" Yamamoto asked visiting the brunette right after school with Gokudera.

"I… I'm fine…" Tsunayoshi stutters faking a smile. He feared what his friends would think if they found out what Hibari had done to him – will he be shamed; or will he be scorned. Either way he intended to keep the matter to himself, not planning to tell even Reborn. _'Ah! Reborn… I need to ask him to remove HIM from being my guardian… I don't care what he says anymore… I don't want HIM anymore.'_

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera stares at Tsunayoshi puzzled at the sudden silence the brunette had, oblivious to the sudden cold angry gaze that Tsunayoshi displayed. Yamamoto noticed it however, especially the oddness in the brunette's tone and how it seemed that Tsunayoshi seem want to cry.

After three days of rest, Tsunayoshi returned to school. He did what he rarely does; wake up early wanting to avoid not only Hibari but his friends. He didn't want to have any direct physical contact with anybody especially with what happened to him.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera greets happily surprised to see Tsunayoshi come to school early.

"Wow! You are early Tsuna!" Yamamoto rest his arm on Tsunayoshi's shoulders, noticed when the brunette flinched at the simple slight touch. "Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi separates himself from Yamamoto, something he would not do in the past. "What is it?" he smiles at Yamamoto receiving a frowning stare.

"Is something wrong Jyuudaime?"Gokudera asked worried, finding it odd that Tsunayoshi would remove Yamamoto's arm. It wasn't that he is not glad that Tsunayoshi removed the hand, it was worrying.

"Gokudera-kun, didn't you promise to let me see your notes while I was absent?" Tsunayoshi changed the subject knowing that Gokudera would be pleased that he is relying on the storm guardian.

"OF COURSE!" Gokudera responded excitedly. He hurries and takes out the notes he had rewritten for Tsunayoshi. He proudly presents his work to the brunette.

The room was filled with silence amidst the class when Hibari personally came to the class. Being Hibari Kyouya, the way that the prefect showed his affection was quite different to the point that it traumatized the brunette unknowingly to him.

The brunette shrank back in fear in Hibari's presence, different from what Tsunayoshi normally shows.

"Wha… What is it Hibari-san?" the teacher stammered in the presence of the prefect, even he was not immune to Hibari's influence.

Hibari's gaze fell on Tsunayoshi, noticed the brunette avoid his gaze in an instant.

"All absentee within the week will come to the disciplinary office." Tsunayoshi tensed upon hearing Hibari's announcement. He knew that it was mainly directed to him.

Everyone else in the room oblivious to what the prefect was after though feared the prefect almost in the same manner as Tsunayoshi did.

'_Tsuna?' _Yamamoto noticed that Tsunayoshi sat oddly, much to Gokudera's obliviousness and busy to speaking ill of Hibari.

Tsunayoshi knew he could never avoid the prefect ever. He got worried how the others might get affected if Hibari were to lose temper. He hadn't seen a really enraged Hibari Kyouya; he didn't want to find out either. Despite his fear, he decided to go to the office.

The dreadful days continued for Tsunayoshi with no one to run to. It was like rotation. After Hibari do him so roughly, he gets a teething fever for two to three days so the prefect would always have a reason for calling him.

One day, Hibari had gone a bit too far that Yamamoto who was around caught him doing Tsunayoshi.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yamamoto growls ready to attack Hibari even if it meant a fight against a fellow guardian. He glanced at Tsunayoshi sleeping in the bed in the infirmary with tear stained face. Thankfully the brunette already lost consciousness when he walked in or else not sure what will the brunette would do.

"I'll bite you to death if you dare come close." Hibari growls, readied his tonfas to fight the rain guardian. As always prepared to do what he sees as right.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but hurting Tsuna and making him cry is bad." Yamamoto's smile gone, his brow furrows.

"Mind your business herbivore!" Hibari threatened though he knew better than to fight in the infirmary where the exhausted Tsunayoshi was resting. He still has a heart to care about Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto knowing as much that Tsunayoshi didn't look too well knew that it wasn't a good idea to fight Hibari in the infirmary. "I don't know what you are up to, but I can't allow you to keep doing it. Tsuna doesn't look too well; I am not sure how long he could take it, especially with you as the partner and it seems by force."

Hibari glanced at Tsunayoshi; knew that it would only take a matter of time before he breaks the brunette apart – just as Yamamoto said. He already know that he would need to fight a lot of people to have the brunette, prepared to do it even; but can he keep doing it was the question - it was either of the two decisions.

Hibari glares at Yamamoto then made a silent exit from the infirmary passing the surprised rain guardian to let Yamamoto care for Tsunayoshi.

'_Hibari…' _Yamamoto followed Hibari with his eyes, surprised at the silent exit which he did not expect. He knew something different is going on with Hibari, what it is yet to be answered.

Hibari made his decision to freeze his heart as he struts at the hallway. He was thinking along the line that - before he would drive the brunette to push him away and no longer is a cloud guardian he will do what he doesn't normally do and that is to watch over Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto escorts Tsunayoshi home, carried the sleeping brunette bridal style. He asked Nana, Tsunayoshi's mother, to tell that he willfully carried the brunette who he found sleeping in the infirmary and had no heart to wake.

The sudden coldness that Hibari showed to Tsunayoshi came as a shock as soon as he returned to school, though the distance the prefect suddenly have made the brunette recover slowly from the trauma. Tsunayoshi swept the matter under the rug hoping never to open the matter again.

Eight years later.

Tsunayoshi has the title of Vongola Decimo, and is about to announce his engagement to Sasegawa Kyoko. He was walking in the hallway of the mansion before the said event when he walked pass the room, saw Hibari sitting holding a glass of wine. Over with the past though took him six years before he could talk to Hibari without anyone present in the same room, he walked into the room to greet his cloud guardian with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you here Kyouya."

Hibari turned, faced the Vongola Decimo with an expressionless face as always. He stood up holding the wine glass he had been drinking from. "It is your engagement party."

"… … Yeah it is." Tsunayoshi smiles thinking that he will be able to marry his beloved Sasegawa Kyoko; though somehow he can't feel a bit irked at the thought that Hibari would speak about it, something didn't feel right.

The two males were in silence not knowing how to continue the conversation. Hibari finishes his drink, set down the wine glass beside the wine container he finished. He suddenly pulled the brunette close startling the Vongola Decimo. He gave a deep kiss to the brunette, forced it.

Tsunayoshi was in shock that Hibari gave him a deep kiss. He tried to struggle free but couldn't, his cloud guardian force him to kiss back pulling close his head. He felt relieved that Hibari stopped and released him. He was thinking of ways to fight back as the sudden trauma come back to him when Hibari suddenly leaned close and whispers to his ear, "Sorry for loving you too much."

Hibari walks out of the room as if nothing had happened leaving the stunned Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera enters the scene in search of Tsunayoshi only to see that his beloved Decimo stood in the room that Hibari had walked out from. "Didn't expect that bastard to-" He froze when Tsunayoshi turned to face him in tears. He was shocked, quickly assumed that Hibari had done something to make Tsunayoshi in tears.

"Hayato…. Hayato! AAAH!" Tsunayoshi calls out grabbing Gokudera's shirt pulling it before his storm guardian could rush out of the room. "I can't… I can't… I can't go on with it." He fell onto his knees as if begging to Gokudera crying. He looked like he had broken down before his storm guardian pleading in tears barely comprehensible words leaving his lips. "huhu… … Engagement… hic… huhu… Can't…"

Yamamoto and Reborn were the ones who found a confused Gokudera and in tears Tsunayoshi in the room as they were wondering why Gokudera had not showed up instantly in the reception.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Reborn asked, didn't expect to see a broken Tsunayoshi. He could tell that something is wrong, and that it was not a normal engagement stress; he knows his former student that much at least.

Yamamoto pulls Tsunayoshi off Gokudera, asked the storm guardian what happened while he try to calm Tsunayoshi.

"Tha... That's... I don't know, I just walked in here and Decimo is already in tears." Gokudera looked confused, changed into a scowls when he started thinking of the person who had caused Tsunayoshi into such state. "That Hibari bastard must have done something to Decimo."

Yamamoto tensed hearing the name Hibari.

"Even to Tsuna's special day…" Reborn breathe disappointed after hearing what Gokudera said. He was aware how Hibari shows a cold shoulder to everyone particularly to Tsunayoshi despite showing loyalty to the Vongola family – a weird combination.

Yamamoto looked at Tsunayoshi in his arms that looked like a kid who had lost his most important treasure. In the room, only he knew the reason for the tears, or at least guessed what it was about. He calms Tsunayoshi, making a promise to cancel the engagement and bring back Hibari which left Reborn and Gokudera confused and shocked at the declaration.

"Takeshi?" Tsunayoshi looked at Yamamoto tears slowly coming to a stop asking if the promise would be possible. He receives a reassuring smile from Yamamoto, made him completely stop from crying.

Yamamoto pulls Reborn and Gokudera out of the room, asked if the two would assist him to look for Hibari and cancel the engagement announcement.

Tsunayoshi sat alone inside the room calmed after all the hysteria, waiting for Yamamoto's promise to return with Hibari as his instincts told him. He sat reminiscing that long ago he had fallen in-love with Hibari Kyouya all along despite all the roughness that his cloud guardian had done to him in the past.

::::::::::Insert::::::::

Yamamoto had found out what Hibari is doing to Tsunayoshi. He wanted to confront the two people involved but he knew better than to do it. Tsunayoshi would break apart if he even brought the topic much too close. Hibari would never tell the reason for the actions and would rather choose to fight than say it out loud. He could not tell it to Reborn or anyone else knowing it might result the same.

Yamamoto decided to watch over the two concerned people. What he noticed was something unexpected though. Cruel as Hibari may seem most of the time, he would sometimes see the tender lonely gaze the cloud guardian would affix to Tsunayoshi; as he would notice Tsunayoshi with a confused puzzled expression looking at Hibari.

When Yamamoto walked in the room where Tsunayoshi looked like in hysteria, the day of Sawada Tsunayoshi's engagement announcement; he knew what it meant. Tsunayoshi had developed the same feeling as Hibari has. He knew exactly what to do contrary to the person that Tsunayoshi calls tutor or the person who calls himself as right hand man, he announced immediately what to do to calm the brunette. "We'll cancel the engagement. Just wait for me here."

"Takeshi?" Tsunayoshi looked at Yamamoto tears slowly coming to a stop. It was a reaction that Yamamoto had expected to see for he knew what the brunette wanted the most. Yamamoto showed a bright smile. "Wait for me here. I'll bring back Hibari."

Tsunayoshi stares at his rain guardian; he gave a weak nod trusting Yamamoto his friend would make the promise possible.

Yamamoto gave instructions to Reborn and Gokudera who was with him in the room. As he began his search for the only one who would stop the tears and make the brunette happy.

A/N: so how do you like it? Feel free to leave a comment/review. I'm working on something… KHR once again and a possibility of it a romance is quite high…Hopefully I finish and remove the unwanted parts. Anyway, let me just say that I am looking forwards to you writers out there for more KHR parody/ humor which sadly is not my strong point… I do hope to read more of your works! =^_^=


End file.
